


Cry Havoc

by twilight_seeker3



Category: Firefly, Serenity
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Mal, Serenity - Freeform, firefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_seeker3/pseuds/twilight_seeker3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Joss owns it all and we are grateful he lets us play here.  I own nothing.  I get nothing but the joy of your feedback from this.</p>
<p>Thanks to Ladyholder for taking time from her very busy schedule to beta this.</p>
<p>This is a scene that might have happened right after the blast wall went down in Serenity. Mal's POV.</p>
<p>The full quote is Act 3, Scene 1, line 273 of William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar: "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Havoc

The outer wall collapsed leaving a slender blood drenched figure between his crew and the Operative’s forces.

Malcolm Reynolds wasn’t sure he had the strength to reach her, but he knew he had to try….. one breath…..one wrong step and a bloodbath would commence that nothing in this ‘verse could stop, and she would die. His heart wrenched with the anguished thought, “No ! No more dyin’!”

Staggering forward he called her name softly, uttering meaningless soothing phrases. Cautiously reaching toward her he made physical contact. Mal stroked a trembling hand slowly down her arm. His fingers glided over tensed muscles and the rents in her porcelain flesh. The coppery odor of the blood and sweat that slicked her skin filled his nostrils. “River…’tross….it’s over darlin.”

River’s eyes were trained on the Alliance troops but the sound of Mal’s voice caused them to flicker his way. He looked into her eyes and through the gates of hell. An old something from earth-that-was passed across his mind… “Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war” He had seen men like this before. Berserker rage consuming them. Cold fire burning from the inside out. Past pain. Past reason. Killing machines fighting beyond time most bodies were on the ground dyin’. They perished on their feet, surrounded by carnage and death rode on their shoulders. To the warrior in him it held an obscene sort of beauty. To the man it was a desecration to see such eyes in the face of this elfin woman/child. 

Knowing he had little time to reach her his voice took on a command edge many a recruit and not a few junior officers alike would have recognized. A tone meant to command obedience, convey the rightness of the path to be taken.

“LOOK TO ME RIVER…HEAR ME! It’s done girl. It’s safe to let it go. Those hellhounds draggin ya into the black River? If ya can’t chain ‘em little one, they will eat ya alive. Don’t go down that road ‘tross. Kennel ‘em, make ‘em hunt to your command. It’s the only way darlin’ you are ever gonna be actual and complete.” Velvet brown eyes hazed in golden red turned to gaze at him. Inch by inch Mal watched the gates swing closed and the fires retreat. The hellhounds crawled back into shadowy kennels. Slowly sanity began to flow across her face.

Under his fingers her arms began to quiver as over adrenalized muscles spasmed. The Reaver blades fell from her nerveless hands. Her breath hitched in her throat as she fell into Mal’s arms sobbing, “My turn…S’Simon…my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is shiny and helps me grow, even if ya don't like it. I will post River's POV next.


End file.
